Crying in the snow
by 0-illusion-0
Summary: Quand Allen craque et pleure, seul sous la neige...AllenxKanda, fic retravaillée.


**Scribouillarde:** -0-illusion-0- (alias Christa)

**Genre:** romance, yaoi, POV, Kanda un peu OOC

**Disclaimers:** tous les personnages appartiennent (hélas) à Katsura Hoshino

**Note:** ceci est la version retravaillée de la fic. On m'avait souvent fait remarqué que les POV étaient difficilement différenciable. J'ai (enfin!) arrangé ça, et retapé un peu la fic en général.

* * *

**Crying in the snow**

« Tu l'as vu, ce gamin? »

« Le nouveau? »

« Il est bizarre...Il est victime d'un maléfice d'akuma! »

« Tu as vu le pentacle au-dessus de son oeil? Le signe des akumas! »

« On dit qu'il a changé son père en akuma! »

« Il a survécu? Et si il avait passé un pacte avec le comte Millénaire? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises! Il a été choisi! »

« Mais tout de même...Je ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance... »

Allen reposa sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé. Tous ces chuchotis incessants, ces réflexions blessantes, ces murmures dans son dos...Depuis son arrivée, il était forcé de subir la méfiance de tous, exorcistes et traqueurs. A l'exceptions de quelques personnes, comme Komui, Lenalee ou encore Lavi., il devait affronter quotidiennement l'hostilité muette de la majorité du Q.G. Et parfois, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Repoussant son plateau à peine entamé, il se leva, et, très droit, quitta la cafétéria.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Tout le monde était encore en train de manger. Allen erra au hasard, la tête ailleurs. Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça avec les autres exorcistes, il s'était débrouillé pour tomber amoureux!

« Je suis vraiment le dernier des abrutis.. »

Et bien sûr, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de la premiere jolie potiche qui lui était passée sous le nez, ni même de la belle et talentueuse Lenalee...

Non, il avait visé plus haut, plus inaccessible encore...

Quelque chose se posant sur sa tête le tira de ses pensées.

« Timcanpy?Mais où étais-tu? »

Le golem se cacha derrière ses ailes et s'endormit aussitôt, sa queue enroulée autour de lui, avec le gros soupir satisfait du goinfre qui vient de faire une orgie dans la cuisine...

Allen sourit, amusé, avant de tourner distraitement la tête. Et de s'immobiliser. Il venait de croiser son reflet dans un miroir, et comme souvent dans ses moments d'abattement, la cicatrice qui lui marquait l'oeil et qu'il avait pourtant finit par accepter, le frappait telle un coup de poignard. De plus, depuis le combat contre Eliade, elle était encore plus visible. Il détourna le regard, ne supportant pas ce stigmate qui lui causait de si mauvaises relations avec les exorcistes.

« Allez, Tim, on va faire un tour dehors, ca nous changera les idées... »soupira t-il tristement.

Le parc intérieur du GQ semblait figé, privé de vie, sous la neige tourbillonnante. Allen frissonna, la tenue des exorcistes ne tenait pas particulièrement chaud. Le froid réveilla Timcanpy qui, mécontent d'être exposé à une température si basse qu'elle allait lui perturber sa digestion, secoua ses ailes et fila vers l'intérieur à fond de train, laissant Allen seul. Seul avec sa tristesse.

« Tim...même toi, tu me laisse tomber... » murmura t-il.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il se laissa lentement tomber sur le muret de pierre qui entourait la fontaine gelée au centre du parc et, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se mit à sangloter comme un enfant.Il pleurait, pleurait, sans même un son, aussi silencieux que les flocons de neige qui continuaient de tomber, fondant sur ses cheveux blancs. Blancs...comme neige.

Il pleurait à cause de Mana, il pleurait à cause de la tristesse des âmes prisonnières d'akumas, il pleurait à cause du rejet dont il était victime, il pleurait à cause de cette personne qu'il aimait plus que son âme, et qui jamais ne lui rendrait cet amour.

Il pleurait surtout pour la dernière raison, en fait.

Parce qu'il aimait une personne froide et inaccessible, dure et brutale, lointaine et méprisante, solitaire et perfectionniste.

Mais surtout, il aimait un garçon.

Nul besoin d'être Hevlaska pour deviner ensuite, avec ces caractéristiques, que le garçon n'était autre que Yû Kanda.

Kanda, dont le regard de braise avait enflammé le coeur du jeune exorciste.

Kanda, qui le remarquait à peine, et ne l'aimerait jamais.

La neige tombait plus drue, à présent, mais Allen ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne réalisait pas la chute brutale de température de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes débordant toujours, sur le point de perdre conscience, tandis que le froid le paralysait lentement. Si seulement il pouvait geler cet incendie douloureux en lui...

* * *

Kanda, le regard meurtrier, avançait à grandes enjambées le long du couloir. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Jerryy venait de lui avouer qu'un certain golem doré avait fait main basse sur la réserve de soba. Il avait juré sur son innocence de faire subir mille morts à Timcampy. D'après ses renseignements, Allen étaiot parti en direction du parc...Cette sale bête de baballe dorée était sûrement avec lui. Il arriva à destination. Le parc semblait désert. Plissant les yeux à cause de la neige, Kanda fouilla l'étendue enneigée. Il lui sembla distinguer une forme recroquevillée sur la fontaine. Il étouffa un juron en identifiant Allen. 

« Pousse de soja! »

* * *

Allen tressaillit imperceptiblement. Il lui avait semblé entendre la voix dure de Kanda l'appeler, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une illusion...Jamais Kanda ne viendrait le chercher sans une bonne raison, et il ne l'appellerait pas avec cet éclat de panique dans la voix. Non, Kanda ne ferait jamais ça... 

Il se ratatine un peu plus sur lui-même. Il ne ressent presque plus rien, mais ne le réalise pas. Et puis, il s'en fiche. Lui qui avait juré à Mana de toujours avancer, semble avoir oublié sa promesse.

Même ses larmes sont gelées. Et pourtant, lefeu qui brûle pour Kanda ne veut pas s'éteindre.

C'est une sensation étrange, d'être gelé à l'extérieur, et d'avoir un brasier dans le coeur...

Kanda...

* * *

C'est bien Allen. Il est complètement stupide de rester dehors par ce temps! Kanda court vers lui en l'appelant par ce surnom stupide qu'il lui a donné dès le premier jour. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ne semble pas l'entendre. Il semble complètement gelé. 

Bon.

En plus d'être stupide, il est sourd.

Il l'apelle de nouveau. Ah, il lève la tête! Mais...

Il pleure! Son nez est aussi rouge qu'une cerise, ses lèvres sont bleues de froids, et ses joues délicates sont brillantes de larmes...

Hum.

Frappé, stupide, sourd...et adorable.

Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a eu ce que les abrutis avec un côté « fleur bleue » apellent le coup de foudre. Heu...Commençons par préciser qu'il est gay. Et oui, il va briser le coeur de toutes les exorcistes qui lui courent après, mais c'est la vérité, il n'y peut rien.

Et quand il a vu Allen la première fois, il est tombé amoureux immédiatement. Il était si mignon, petit et mince, avec de grands yeux remplis de points d'interrogation et un sourire timide. Il faudrait être le dernier des bakas pour ne pas tomber amoureux de lui tout de suite. Et ce n'est pas son cas.

Bref.

Mais pourquoi est-il dans cet état?

* * *

Maudit. 

Il est maudit.

Ils sont des centaines d'exorcistes, et il a fallu que ce soit l'amour de sa vie qui le surprenne dans cet état.

Il le regarde toujours, sa présence lui semble si...irréelle. Il réalise enfin qu'il est complètement gelé et ne peut plus bouger.

Kanda est tout près de lui.

« Allez, lève-toi, baka. Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu veut te déguiser en stalagmite géante pour Noël? »

Allen tente d'esquisser un sourire, mais ses lèvres gelées ne veulent plus lui obéir.

Kanda soupire, et l'attrappe par le poignet pour le mettre debout. Ses muscles ankylosés lui arrachent une grimace de douleur, et il perd l'équilibre. Sur lui.

* * *

Le baka! Il est congelé. Kanda le met debout, tant bien que mal, mais il ne tient pas sur ses jambes, et s'affale sur lui. Le japonais se raidit en sentant son souffle tiède contre son cou. Allen tente de se redresser en s'appuyant des deux mains sur le torse de Kanda, mais il est trop affaibli. Par un réfflexe, Kanda l'entoure de ses bras et le serre contre lui pour le réchauffer. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

La question a franchi ses lèvres plus vite que Kanda ne l'a pensée.

Allen le regarde, les yeux vitreux.

« Rien...Enfin, rien d'important... » bredouille-t-il.

Menteur.

« Allen... »

* * *

Il lui demande ce qu'il y a. Comme Allen allait lui dire! 

Mais il s'en fiche, il ets bien là, il sent son corps se réchauffer tout doucement, c'est si agréable...

« Allen... »

Son regard se fige.

Kanda l'a appelé par son prénom. Une première.

Allen en est tellement remué qu'il se remet à pleurer.

* * *

« Oh non! Il recommence à pleurer! » 

Kanda le serre un peu plus contre lui, et lui caresse machinalement les cheveux. Puis, prenant une inspiration, il se lance.

« Je sais...Je sais que depuis que tu es arrivé, je te traite comme un chien, avec ce surnom idiot, et que je t'ignore souvent, mais...Mais quand je te traite d'abruti, et tout ça, je ne le pense pas vraiment...En fait, je t'aime bien, tu sais... »

Allen le regarde avec des yeux ronds, ses larmes coulant toujours. Ce n'est pas étonnant, finalement...Ce que le japonais vient de dire relèverait presque du surnaturel...

Kanda sourit tendrement en voyant cette tête d'ahuri.

« T'es mignon, comme ça... » murmure t-il, en passant une main sur sa joue pour enlever les larmes.

* * *

Allen n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Ecarlate, il dévisage Kanda, n'osant croire à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. 

Kanda lui a dit qu'il l'aimait bien.

Et après, il a dit qu'il le trouvait mignon.

Il devait rêver. En tout cas, il n'avait plus froid. Hé, minute...

...C'était à qui, cette main tiède sur sa joue?

Et pourquoi le visage de Kanda semblait t-il de plus en plus près?

Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche d'Allen.

« Je t'aime... » souffla t-il.

Allen ferma les yeux, avec l'impression d'exploser de bonheur, et le japonais effaca la maigre distance qui les séparait encore.

* * *

Leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact, s'unissant en un baiser chaste au départ. Mais Kanda, d'un petit coup de langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Allen, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se contenterait pas de ça. Ce dernier entr'ouvrit timidement la bouche, et laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de son amour. La main droite de Kanda enserrait la taille fine d'Allen, tandis que son autre main s'était posée sur sa joue. Leuir baiser s'éternisait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait y mettre fin, leus langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'emmêlaient et se démêlaient en une danse sensuelle. 

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle.

Kanda regarda Allen dans les yeux. Celui-ci rougit sous l'intensité de ce regard.

Puis, le japonais lui sourit. Allen n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était beau avec son air sérieux, mais quand il souriait...

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.. » murmura t-il alors.

Kanda se pencha pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Ca, j'avais remarqué... » fit-il d'un air malicieux.

Bizarrement, plus personne n'osa jamais faire de commentaire sur Allen lorsque tout le monde sut pour lui et Kanda...


End file.
